1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component.
2. Related Background of the Invention
With the recent progress such as miniaturization and improved functions of an electronic device, the requirement for miniaturization and improved functions of passive components such as an inductor and a capacitor that have been conventionally independently used, also, has been increasing. The technology has been developed which manufactures a small and short electronic component with high dimensional accuracy by the use of a thin film formation process such as a sputtering method, an evaporation method, a CVD method, and the fine processing technology such as photolithography, dry etching, in order to meet such a requirement.
There is an electronic component that has a thin film capacitor as one of the electronic components that are manufactured by the use of the thin film formation process and fine processing technology (for example, see the Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-25854) and Patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-109410)). According to an electronic component that is disclosed in the Patent document 1 and Patent document 2, a dielectric thin film is formed on the bottom electrode of a capacitor, an insulating film that has an opening part is formed on the dielectric thin film, and a top electrode contacts the inner wail surface of the opening part and a surface of the dielectric thin film. Here, the insulating film plays a role of controlling the capacitance of the capacitor and insulating the end part of the electrode.